<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Out by madmeridian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662996">Turning Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian'>madmeridian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday Party, Cute Kids, M/M, goes a little wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A party for Gabriel's birthday is planned, but doesn't go as well as anyone hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For blueandpinkhair: "Maybe you could do one where it is Gabriel's birthday and Near and Mello sets up a party. There would be little mishaps involved but it will work out in the end (hopefully lol)"</p><p>I'm so sorry this took so long! I had trouble writing this one bc of some writer's block, but I hope it turned out alright and you like it! Also just wanted to say thank you to you for following along with the series for so long &lt;3</p><p>apologies for any mistakes, this isn't beta'd (and i edited it half asleep)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mello watched with a smile as Gabriel held onto Near’s hand tightly, trying to keep up with his much shorter legs. He’d declined being carried this time, though usually he liked to be carried. </p><p>It had been a busy week of planning for his upcoming third birthday party. Gabriel had wanted a party with all his friends, including his cousin. They’d been preparing for it and were on their way to figure out what kind of cake there would be. Gabriel’s opinions on food were constantly changing, so they were hoping a week was short enough that he wouldn’t suddenly decide he didn’t like whatever type they got. </p><p>“Hurry!” Gabriel came back and tugged on his sleeve. </p><p>“I’m trying, you’re the one going slow,” Mello argued playfully, picking Gabriel up. Near was waiting in the doorway of the kitchen, watching them both, amused. </p><p>The chefs in the kitchen had already made up small samples for Gabriel to try. Gabriel looked at them all apprehensively. He was sort of a picky eater and didn’t like new dishes much. </p><p>“Go on,” Near said, offering up a forkful of chocolate cake. “Try this.” </p><p>“No!” Gabriel protested. “I don’t like it!” </p><p>“You liked it the last time you ate it. If you aren’t gonna eat it, then I am.” </p><p>“No, it’s mine!” </p><p>“Then eat it,” Mello said, crossing his arms. He smirked as Gabriel took the fork from Near’s hand and shoved the cake in his mouth. </p><p>The entire process was much like that, Gabriel refusing to eat until Near or Mello were able to trick him into taking a bite. In the end, they settled on chocolate, since Gabriel had demanded the rest of that after he’d taken one bite. </p><p>Mello and Near had also resolved to make things easier to buy presents for him, so they were going out to the market so they could see what sorts of things Gabriel might want. </p><p>Gabriel was just excited to go out and his nanny was more than happy to let them have him for the day. As quiet and shy as he could be, he was equally energetic and curious, as any child is. At the very least, the trip would at least get some of his energy out. </p><p>The three of them walked towards the foyer, ready to go out, but Mello and Near stopped when they saw Matt heading towards them. That wasn’t usually a good sign. </p><p>Gabriel, however, ran up to Matt in excitement, babbling about where they were going. Matt laughed and brought him back to where Mello and Near were waiting with less than excited expressions. </p><p>"Your Majesties," Matt said, bowing in front of them. "A word, with one of you?" </p><p>"Go on, you two." Mello nodded at Near and Gabriel. "I'll catch up." </p><p>"Can Uncle Matt come too?" Gabriel asked, tugging on Matt's pant leg. Matt gave him a small smile and shook his head. Gabriel pouted, but let Near lead him away from Matt. </p><p>"There's been a bit of a delay regarding the Kings of Shauso and their son. Something's wrong with the train they're taking. They should be here in time for the party, of course, but we don't know how long the delay will actually be." </p><p>"Shit," Mello muttered. "As long as they're here in time. Gabriel will throw a fit if Kai isn't at his party." </p><p>"All we can do is stay in communication with them. They're still within Shauso's borders."</p><p>"Just keep me updated, will you?" </p><p>"Of course," Matt said. "As soon as we get an update we'll let you and Near know. I assume you'll be able to fill him in?" </p><p>"Yes. That'll be all, though?"</p><p>"Yeah. Go have fun." Matt patted Mello's shoulder and walked off, leaving Mello to hurry out to the foyer and wonder what the hell they'd all do if Kai didn't make it to the party.</p>
<hr/><p>In the coming days, everything for Gabriel's party seemed to be shaping up well. It seemed like Kai, L, and Light would be able to make it, hopefully the day before. The cake and the presents had all been set up perfectly and there was not shortage of people coming to the party. It seemed like it would go perfectly and really, that's all Mello wanted. </p><p>Of course, things didn't stay so good. </p><p>Mello knew that something was going to go wrong the minute Matt told him that L and Light were on their way, but there had been another delay so they wouldn't arrive until the day of Gabriel's party. </p><p>Then, the day of the party, Gabriel was crabby all morning, scowling and crying and shouting, and wasn’t listening to Mello or Near, which Mello took as a sign that the world hated them and wasn’t going to cooperate with them today. </p><p>Luckily, Near had far more patience than Mello did and managed to get Gabriel in a better mood. It didn’t do anything to quell the feeling that things were going to go bad, but at least there were no more tears. </p><p>Gabriel’s mood brightened even more when they entered the hall his party was in and saw all of his friends. The children’s laughter and shouting echoed off the walls. Parents stood on the outskirts, holding civil enough conversations with one another as they watched their children tear through the hall like little monsters. </p><p>Mello was only relieved that Gabriel hadn’t yet noticed his cousin’s absence. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Mello noticed Near had gone over to talk with Linda and Matt, who both didn’t seem very happy. A feeling of dread welled up in Mello’s stomach. That wasn’t a good sign that the two of them were there and upset.</p><p>Near slowly came over to where he was. As usual, his expression was blank, concealing the reaction to whatever bad news Linda and Matt had given him. </p><p>“My brother and his family may not arrive until tonight,” Near began slowly, watching as Gabriel ran around with another child. “The cake was ruined by a rather clumsy kitchen worker, so they’re working to prepare another, but that may be late too. And to top it all off, the presents weren’t wrapped, so they’re working on that now. But that one’s the only one with a speedy fix.” </p><p>“Jesus fuck.” </p><p>“Would it kill you to mind your language around children?” Near looked up at him, a slight furrow in his brow giving away how disgruntled he was by the whole thing. “There’s a chance everything will go just fine.” </p><p>“A small chance,” Mello corrected. “He hasn’t noticed Kai’s not here, so that’s good. If we don’t tell him about the cake, he’ll be fine. And we just have to hold off on presents.”</p><p>“He’s occupied enough,” Near said quietly, nodding to the groups of children about. “For now. Linda and Matt will inform us if anything changes regarding the delays.” </p><p>“Wonderful,” Mello muttered, shaking his head. </p><p>Fortunately, Gabriel was well occupied playing with the other children for now. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong and Mello prayed that it would stay that way for at least a little while. </p><p>Near was far more calm about the situation. Realistically, it wouldn't be that hard to keep a normal child distracted long enough for what they needed. Still, Mello was antsy that nothing would go as planned. Gabriel had noticed Mello's shift in attitude and ran over, tugging at his sleeve. </p><p>"Papa?" </p><p>"What is it?" Mello asked, leaning down and feigning a smile as best he could. Gabriel was good at picking up on Mello's and Near's moods. Hell, sometimes he was better than Mello at reading Near's expressions and whatnot, though Mello wasn't quite sure how he did it. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" </p><p>"Nothing, Gabe. Why aren't you playing with your friends?" Gabriel seemed to hesitate, though Mello knew he was probably just getting tired of the other children. He'd inherited Near's dislike for lengthy social events. </p><p>"Can we do gifts?" </p><p>Mello froze, not sure what he should tell Gabriel. It was possible that he might throw a fit if Mello told the truth, but the same outcome was possible even if he just said no. Either way, this wasn't likely to end well. </p><p>"Not yet," Near interrupted, saving Mello. "Not everyone is here yet, Gabriel." </p><p>"Oh." Gabriel looked down at his shoes. "Where's Kai?"</p><p>"He and your uncles are on their way," Near calmly explained. "They should be here soon, but they got delayed so they're late." </p><p>"I want them here," Gabriel said, looking up at Near, determined. </p><p>"They're trying to get here. Go play with your friends," Mello urged. "They came here just for you." </p><p>"I don't want to," Gabriel whined. "I'm tired of them." </p><p>"How about a quick walk? I can take you to the gardens for a minute.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded quickly, small hand wrapping around Mello’s. Mello walked him out of the room and outside, where it was much quieter. </p><p>“I don’t want to go back,” Gabriel said. </p><p>“Your friends all came for your birthday and you still have to open presents.” Mello picked up Gabriel, walking along the paths of the garden. “Let’s just relax out here for a bit and then go back in. You’ll feel better.” </p><p>“I don’t want to play with them anymore, they’re boring.” Gabriel paused for a minute before looking up at Mello, blue eyes suddenly serious. “I want a little sister to play with.” </p><p>“What?” Mello sputtered. </p><p>“I want a little sister,” Gabriel repeated. “Can I get a little sister?” </p><p>“You can’t just get a little sister,” Mello laughed, trying to regain his composure. “It takes time to get a baby and we can’t just decide to have a girl or a boy.” </p><p>“A little brother would be okay too.” </p><p>“We’ll talk about it later,” Mello said. “Your dad would have to agree with it and I don’t know if he would.” </p><p>Gabriel pouted, clearly upset by the answer, but didn’t argue. Mello tried to distract him by asking him what he thought his presents would be, what games he thought he would want to play with his friends. Unfortunately, it didn’t do much to help the toddler’s sour mood. </p><p>“Your Majesty,” Matt called, walking out to them after half an hour of Gabriel’s complainings. “The rest of the guests are here now. Near told me to come get you guys.” </p><p>Gabriel cheered loudly and Mello sighed in relief. That was one thing fixed. </p><p>Mello was also glad to see the table now filled with gifts, perfectly wrapped as they should’ve been. Near stood next to them all, with L and Light by his side. </p><p>“Terribly sorry we’re late,” Light muttered to him. “I heard Gabriel was upset about it.” </p><p>“You’re all here now, that’s all that matters.” Mello sighed. Now that Kai was here, it was much louder and much more chaotic.</p><p>“The cake should be out soon,” Near said, looking over at the doors. </p><p>“Just what they need, more sugar,” Mello grumbled, looking at the group of shouting children.</p><p>They were all relieved that most of the children seemed to crash a little after eating cake, their high energy from earlier diminishing as they all tiredly watched Gabriel open his presents. The only one not tired was Kai, since he hadn’t gotten rid of his energy from earlier, though he did waste it by babbling nonstop to Mello and Near about anything and everything.</p><p>Most of the kids ended up being carried out by their parents, crabby and exhausted. Including Gabriel. </p><p>Mello carried him back to his room, Near tagging along. </p><p>“Did you like your party?” Mello asked. Gabriel nodded tiredy, fighting not to fall asleep. By the time they reached his room, he was passed out completely. Unsurprising. </p><p>“Hopefully it won’t be a train wreck next year,” Near mumbled, tucking Gabriel in. </p><p>“It ended up fine in the end,” Mello said flippantly. “Just a few hiccups.” </p><p>“A few hiccups that would’ve ruined the whole thing, had they not been fixed.” Near paused. “Do you think we should give Linda and Matt a raise?” </p><p>“That or a vacation. They had to deal with it more than we did.” </p><p>“Well, we can talk to them about it. I don’t know about you, but I just want to sleep too.” </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Mello hesitated though, not following Near to the door. “Before we do though, Gabriel said something earlier when we went out on a walk and I think we should talk about it.” </p><p>“Oh? What is it?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mean to take so long on this one, but writer's block hit me in the face with it and idk why. I was also stuck on the last request I have, but I got unstuck thanks to a great friend (who knows who they are) and I hope to have it out soon! After I'm done with requests I'll just be chilling and writing my own stuff (though I always do ask games w prompts on tumblr, so you're always welcome to send one of those if I happen to be doing one) This probably won't be the last Expectations fic I do, though it is the last request one for a while!</p><p>also, I have four fics waiting to be posted (from ask games) and I feel bad posting them all at once, so if you see me posting a lot over the next few days, don't mind me! </p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>